The Science of Smirking
by Sarahey
Summary: Tony/Bruce. Tony has fallen in love with Bruce and doesn't plan on just waiting around for something to happen. Rated M for a reason. Possible angst in further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: As this is my first fic, I would appreciate reviews so much, especially those with constructive criticism! Also let me know if you want me to continue?

* * *

**Prologue**

"I love you". Now there's three words Tony Stark was familiar with. He threw that phrase around daily, without much thought. Like when Pepper brings him breakfast and aspirin in bed to mellow his hangover headache, his programmed reply is "I love you". Or when Thor calls Phil 'Son of Coul' for the hundredth time,instinct has him splitting his sides while patting Thor on the shoulder and saying "I love you man". And when he's in the lab and Bruce looks up and gives him that goddamn perfect smile as he makes a break through on a project they're working on, them three words return on his lips again. But this time they aren't caused by instinct or charm, they're caused by emotion and passion. For Tony Stark has fallen hopelessly in love with Bruce Banner. And today is the day he lets everyone know.

**Chapter 1**

Oh god, Bruce did not make this any easier for him. There he was, in his sexy shirt and work tousled hair. Biting his lower lip in concentration. Tony got turned on just looking at him. "Eh, Tony" Bruce cringed, "You've stared at me for a while now with that smirk on your face and needless to say its starting to freak me out". "Freak you out? Don't you mean aroused by how incredibly hot that smirk is?Its taken years of practice to perfect" replied Tony. "Sorry my words got muddled up, that's actually exactly what I meant" Bruce chuckled. "So if that is the case, you won't mind me doing this" Tony said as he urged his legs to move towards Bruce. Before he could have second thoughts, his sharp stubble was pressing against the other mans soft skin, their lips colliding in a passionate moment, exploding through their bodies as they touched. Suddenly Bruce's tongue was sliding its way inside his mouth, making him jump back and break the embrace. He looked Bruce straight in his gorgeous eyes and asked "you sure about this?". Bruce nodded in reply and they returned to their embrace. This time he didn't hesitate when he felt the other mans tongue sliding between his lips, exploring each others mouths. Tony's hands travelled down Bruce's back, around his waist and finally found home on his ass. He gave it a squeeze and Bruce groaned into Tony's mouth in return, while running his hands through the older mans hair. They stumbled back until Tony was leaning up against a table and Bruce was straddled around his thighs. Both men groaned and started to rock each others groins against each other until they got into a steady rhythm. Bruce started nibbling on Tony's ear and made his way down his neck, while Tony was busy working at the belt of the other scientists pants. "Wait, Tony stop!" Bruce strangled out through heavy breaths, "Shouldn't we move to the bedroom first?". Tony looked up and give him the same smirk that set it all off in the first place, took Bruce's hand in his own and started towards the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: So there's more plot in this chapter, I've tried to add some angst and character development,as well as a weak attempt at comedy.

Tony woke up the next morning with a longing in his chest, only to find himself alone. 'Bruce' was the first thing that popped into his head and next thing he knew, he was heading down the stairs into the lab. "JARVIS" Tony called out, "Could you please tell me of the whereabouts of Dr Banner?" "Certainly sir, he is in the kitchen area" JARVIS replied. Tony swiftly made his way up to the kitchen,thinking over and over 'must find Bruce, must find Bruce'. He entered the kitchen and quickly scanned the room to find Clint and Natasha, flirting as usual, over cups of coffee, Steve cooking something that smelled divine, and Thor and Bruce reading newspapers and chatting. Tony let out a sigh of relief, happy that Bruce hadn't run away or even worse Hulked out,after the events of the previous night. He was shaken out of his thoughts as he realised he had four taken aback faces staring at him, as well as a hysterical Clint. "What's so funny Hawk?" Tony said dryly. "I known we're all friends here Tony, but I'm sure not everyone wants to see you _au natural_" Clint practically burst out. "In case you forgot, this is my house, I can do whatever I want" Tony replied cooly, while giving a smirk to Bruce. And when Bruce smirked back, he didn't care one bit that he was standing in front of earths mightiest heroes butt naked. Because he was one step further to telling Bruce how he feels. Plus they don't call him a genius, billionaire, _playboy_, philanthropist for nothing.

They'd been working on new technology for the Avengers all day, but Tony's mind lay else where. He had it all worked out. He was going to use the one thing he knew more about than Science. Sex. Bruce had already easily given in to Tony's seduction once and he was positive he'd do it again. "Pass me that beaker Stark" Bruce called over his shoulder as he was mixing chemicals over a bunsen burner, "And that notebook as well". Tony got up off his stool grabbed the things and reached over Bruce, to set them on the table. Tony stayed in that position for a few seconds before breathing into Bruce's ear "You look tense Doctor, let me help you relax." Bruce just groaned in reply then said "There's no way your going to let me carry on working, is there?" Tony let his lips reply as he latched to the younger mans neck and started biting gently. "Taking that as a no" Bruce whispered into Tony's hair, then pulled his head up until their lips was harshly pressing against each other. Tony quickly got to work on Bruce's pants and before he could blink Tony had his mouth around Bruce's cock, taking him in and out in long, slow motions. "T-Tony" Bruce stammered "I don't deserve you, please, stop, I'm a monster!" Bruce drew out of Tony's mouth and before he could start apologising Tony spoke. "Bruce, your are not a monster. Your one of the kindest, most considerate people I have ever met." "No Tony you don't understand" Bruce objected "I'll only end up hurting you." Tony took in a deep breath and softly said "The only way you'll hurt me, is by not doing this, because Bruce 'sexy lab coat' Banner, I love you". Bruce could have sworn he saw a tear in Tony's eye (though to this day Tony insists it was 'the chemicals' that were making them water) and knew that he could trust this man, with the deepest of his hopes and fears. "

I love you too, Tony 'master of smirks' Stark"


End file.
